Survivors
by Tsurumi Uchiha
Summary: The Uchiha family has a secret life where they kill ppl as easy as killing roaches. They're all emotionless; only feel lust for other people, and that's the problem of Itachi. He start lusting for his brother after he 'accidentally' watched him naked.
1. Survivors

Ok, since I am going to delete 'music prodigies' b/c it wasn't as good as I expected, I'll try once again to write a story with more than two chapters. (too bad, music prodigies hasn't even started, and I was sure people would like it. Oh well, I'll save it for myself cause all the chapters where already written, but not uploaded. It was going to be a good shot at the end.)

Ok, this one involves everything that has to do with firearms, hardcore sex, mafia (or at least I'll try) and all that. Also, I am hoping to write a lot of hardcore sex with a lot of pairings, but mainly Ita x Sasu cause that's my favorite. I guess I'll even write Itachi x all family, but I'm not so sure…

Anyway, I don't have a summary for this yet; don't know how it's going to end so, I can't write a summary right now.(Or is it that I'm too lazy to write one? XD yes, I think that's why)

--HELP PLEASE--By the way, if you happen to know about GOOD brand of pistols, revolvers, derringers (the mini handguns) rifles, shotguns, semiautomatic arms, machine gun, assault rifles, bazooka, snipper and ANY other illegal firearm, LET ME KNOW! I'll take in consideration any good brand out there. Like those AK-47 or something…let me know! Even firearm from videogames! (like those ones from HALO?) please this is very important!

So, let's stop talking trash and get on with the story.

Itachi's pov:

In every story, there are good guys, and there are bad guys. People around you will tell you the good side always win, without telling you the complete story. They don't say that there has to be a lot of sacrifices for the good guys to win, do they? Well, that's what we thought; we don't believe it that way. There has to be bad guys for the good ones to exist, like there has to be rich people for poor to exist. It's all connected to the simple circle of life.

Well, we're not good guys, neither bad. We just do what we need to do, and what's best for us. If we have to kill hundreds, we won't hesitate. We don't care about the others; everyone is for it's own here. The strongest survive, and all that worthless trash of 'willpower' people talk so much about, it's nothing but a piece of crap. If you let yourself guide with emotions, you won't last in this paranoiac world. There is only life or death.

We believe in just one thing; survive. Kill to survive, and survive to tell your story. Good and bad people can go to the very depths of hell. We are the ones destined to survive, even if that means taking complete control. We are brutally trained since we decide to join for this job; forced to choose the destiny of a person in front of us, without caring about anything else; we are survivors.

"Here are no seconds chances; you fail, you are dead. You will have a normal life, just with some exceptions; you'll have everything you desired or lusted. Money, lots of sex, drugs, whatever you want, but you have to throw away you emotions, and become cold-hearted when times asks for it. You must kill your target without hesitating. If you think you are ready to give that extraordinary change of life, you are welcome to join us…

…Sasuke."

"…………………"

"You have one day, to think it over"

-----

-Sasuke pov-

Back then, I was only 13. My family had trained me to be a silent killing machine. I still can remember the large blade cuts my mother gave me, some broken bones and grave injuries my father gave me, and some gun shots Itachi have gave me as well, but this was all about the training. Once it was over, my mother would heal our wounds with her skills.

I still have my normal life, got to high school, and do other stuff normal people would usually do.

I don't regret becoming what I am right now. After all, I'm not the only one who's become this way. I have what I want, and I do what I want; no one tells me what to do. This is my life.

Usually, we move at night; I'm currently teamed up with Itachi, one of the best killers of the association, by my father's orders. We don't usually talk each other when doing our move, we just complete our assignment, get healed if necessary, and go home, like nothing had happened. The next day we just continue our normal lives.

I am more than pleased that I didn't reject my brother's offer. It was my destiny as an Uchiha to become what I am right now. I'm a killer, and I'm a survivor.

a/n: ok, I know this is short, but what'd you know!? This turned out to be a good summary for the story XD now I wont have to write one. Don't worry, I'm sure part 2 is posted already cause I posted this chap. And the second chap. right after.

OK, as I said before, if you know or want me to write about a good firearm just let me know the type and if possible the best in it's class. (Like the firearms the army have :) even bazookas are welcome!) sport cars are needed as well cuz I'm going to destroy a lot here :)

Drop reviews to tell me. I'm so eager to continue this right now…

-Tsurumi Uchiha


	2. Life of an uncommon student

Life for an uncommon student.

Sasuke waked up at 6:00 a.m. (US time) to get ready for school; just like a normal 18-year-old teen would do. He had to be there by 7:30. Once he finished, he went downstairs to the kitchen to find his mother had already prepared breakfast.

"Good morning, son. So, what era you going to do on school today" his mother asked automatically gibing him a plate with food and a glass of juice. It was a routine. It was unusual to see them all eating as a whole family at the same time.

"Uh, nothing important. Just take some exams and I'll be done" Sasuke explained with his usual pale tone, while adjusting his white shirt a little. In the meantime, his father came downstairs. He gave Mikoto a long, get kiss. Sasuke watched with no amusement; he was accustomed to watch this kind of stuff.

"I hope I'm not interfering here" Itachi said coming downstairs wearing in a fine black dress; other accessories where red and white.

His father turned to see him. "Well, you interfered now" he teased his son; Mikoto laughed a little. Sasuke was quiet all the time, eating his breakfast quietly. Itachi turned his gaze at him.

"Good morning Sasuke. I hope you don't forget what we have to do tonight" Itachi said while grabbing his plate of food, sitting next to his teammate. Sasuke sighed before answering. "I know…I'll be here around 8:00 p.m."

"8:00? You finish school at 3:00. What are you planning to do today" Itachi asked, with a business-like tone. "…I have something important to do before coming back home. But anyway, what hour are we leaving?" Sasuke finished his breakfast and handed his plate to his mother.

"We're out at 10:00 p.m." Sasuke nodded to his brother before taking a look to the clock.

"I have to go, we'll talk about it later" Sasuke said to his brother while taking his car keys. "Sure" Itachi replied.

"Goodbye mother, father. See you later, Itachi" he said before leaving.

"Sasuke, you're forgetting something" Itachi said throwing him his itouch. Sasuke grabbed it and left to the parking.

There where 8 cars. Sasuke pressed the alarm button of the keys and made his way to the brand-new black 'Ferrari 430 Scuderia' (such a beautiful car…). He got inside, turned it on and plugged in his ipod. Rock filled the car. (a/n: the song was Lemon Meringue Tie, by Dance Gavin Dance. :D I know it's a little old, but I just found it out and think it's really good).

He then pressed the car's pedal at full speed, making a loud drift sound. He then takes the street and leaves his house.

"God, that kid sure is scandalous, where'd he learned to drive that way, Itachi?" Fugaku asked, but Itachi only lifted his shoulder a bit with an expression of 'I don't know'. Of course it was his teaching to Sasuke, cause no one else drives that way expect him.

"Ok, I'm leaving to work, see you around" Itachi said and left to get his car, a red 'Maserati MC12' with black prints on the sides. He had a black 'Bratislave' before, but he used it to escape from a bullet rain in a mission.

Sasuke entered his school's entrance; every student watching with amusement his car, like they did everyday. It was a routine as well; Sasuke would enter the school, park his car in a secured area, and when entering the building, lots of crazy girls would scream his name. He never paid attention, thought.

All he'll ever do was go straight to his classroom, where his friends waited for him, and his fans as well.

He entered the classroom and placed his books and stuff on his chair. "Hey, how's it going!?" his most common friend would yell at him every morning, hitting Sasuke's shoulder.

"As usual, you stupid freak. Stop hitting my shoulder already" Sasuke said. "Sorry, I forgot" his friend gave the same lame excuse; Sasuke only sighed.

"Did you study for the exams, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Nah, that's bullshit, I don't need to study." Naruto said closing his eyes. "You study for exams?" he asked.

"I…let's say I don't have time to do that" Sasuke replied, while Naruto eyed his curiously.

-You don't study? Then how comes you have the best grades?...this has to be something from his family bloodline…- Naruto was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear the teacher speaking. "Naruto, are you listening?" Kakashi asked while Naruto jumped. "Eh!? Ah…sorry…" he said and went back to his seat beside Sasuke.

"Today we're having the language exams. Hope you guys studied as I told you to" Kakashi said while gibing away the papers; four per person.

"!! Hell, this is too long sensei!!" Naruto yelled annoyed. "Forget it, fool, just do it quickly and quiet" Sasuke said already starting to do his exam. Naruto gave up and started his exam as well.

After 1 hour everyone finished. "Ok class, that's for today, go to your next class" Kakashi said and everyone got ready to leave. Then one pink haired girl went to Sasuke's direction. "Hello Sasuke-kun. How did you found the exam?" she was a little nervous when speaking; Sasuke liked that kind of attitude a little, but didn't showed it. "Easy. Kakashi's exams don't surprise me" he answered.

"Easy!? And you didn't study?" Naruto asked. "Well, you said it before, didn't you? I don't have to study" Sasuke copied his words from last time, making him a little annoyed.

"I'm glad, Sasuke-kun!" the girl said, trying to hit a good point at the conversation. "…I have to go…Naruto, move it" Sasuke said while the girl looked at him quiet. "By the way, I hope you haven't forgot our meeting, Sakura…" Sasuke whispered to her ear before leaving; she closed her eyes as a blush made its way to her face.

3:30 p.m.

Sasuke was waiting for someone at the parking. He got out of school first so people won't bother him later with stupid questions. Sasuke seemed to be lost in thoughts. Sakura made her way to he parking very quietly, not making a sound.

"Get in the car" Sasuke said, going inside the car. -damm, he noticed me?- Sakura thought but stepped into the car. Sasuke quickly got out of school.

"Your car is so nice Sasuke-kun, where'd you get it?" she asked trying to break the silence.

"I bought it" Sasuke replied. "oh…wow, then you must be working out or something to be able to buy this car, right?" Sakura asked; Sasuke turned his face to look straight at her. "Kind of…a work…" he said turning on his husky voice, without breaking eye contact. He was driving fast and wasn't looking straight forward, but he suddenly stopped in the red light, surprising Sakura. They both smirked at each other; Sasuke was getting good at this stuff, just like his brother.

He carefully eyed Sakura's mini skirt and tightened shirt. She was good looking. "Sasuke, how long are you going to stare?" she asked with a teasing tone. "For as long as I finish business with you" he said driving again, making Sakura laugh at the comment. "Ok then, let's go to my apartment" Sakura said with a husky tone, making Sasuke want to take her raw at that moment.

4:00

Itachi was working with some family cases, when an unexpected visit came.

"Well, well, you sure are an unexpected visit, uncle, and that means trouble." Itachi said standing from his chair.

"Don't be so negative about me, Itachi. Is that any way to treat a family member ? I don't recall teaching you those manners" his uncle teased; he sure liked to upset Itachi.

"Anyway…may I have the pleasure to know why are you here, Madara?" Itachi asked.

"Let's get to the point; there has been a change of plans. Our objective is moving earlier. Their security had been doubled for some reason. I think they're expecting something. We have the target monitored so whatever happens, I'll let you guys know. You are starting earlier, at 7:00 p.m."

"Doubled the security? Oh well, I guess that won't be any trouble" Itachi said without caring about the words Madara had just spoken.

"Oh well, I have to go. Well wait for you and your brother to return. Don't be late. Oh, and don't fail" Madara teased again.

"Jeh, you should watch your mouth; you're my uncle, but that doesn't stop the fact that I can kill you whenever I want" Itachi said getting back to his seat.

"I'll be waiting for that moment " Madara joked and left. Itachi looked at the clock and took out his iphone, tipping his assistant's number.

"……it's me. Listen I need a small favor from you; call my brother and tell him the meeting will be at 7:00 and he needs to be home around 6:00. That's all…Ok" he said and hang out the phone.

He then continued with his work.

4:20

"mm…mh!....ahm!...sasuke-kun!...mmh!....go faster!...fuck me harder!" Sakura moaned while Sasuke pounded onto her hard enough to make the bed sound. He looked concentrated on what was he doing. Sakura had her eyes shut as drool trailed down her cheek. Her breasts where jumping up and down, while Sasuke's thrusting made a wet sound that filled the room. She couldn't believe she was getting laid with the hottest guy from school.

To Sasuke, this was all about enjoyment, and finding a mate to get laid with. He never cared about his victim, nor fucked it because of love or affection; it was all about lust and fucking the shit out of them.

"hn……mh……." He was quietly moaning as he moved his hips forward harder than before, loving the feeling of his dick being completely swallowed by Sakura's pussy. It didn't take him long to come, and when he did, he made sure to be buried to the hilt inside that hot cavern Sakura had.

"ahh!....." Sakura moaned as she felt Sasuke's dick squirt deep inside her, making her come as well. Sasuke closed his eyes as ecstasy took control over his body; it was so much cum that was coming out of Sakura's pussy. He had a large load saved. After some minutes, he pulls out, still hard. "…damm" he mumbled and made his way to Sakura's face, who was panting a little.

"Sakura…I want you to…suck me off…" Sasuke said eating her with a long and wet passionate kiss. "Ok…" she said getting to work again. She started to suck Sasuke like her life depended on it. Sasuke was bucking his hips forward, wanting Sakura to swallow his dick completely. Good things she was able to do it.

He came quickly after some minutes; it seemed that last time he hadn't been able to complete his orgasm. Sakura's mouth was filled with loads of cum, and she swallowed it all. Sasuke softened after that, and laid himself on the bed exhausted. A minute later he was up.

"Sakura…what happened today…don't tell anyone, or else you'll be in trouble with me…" Sasuke said while he gartered his clothes; he was getting ready to leave. "Ok, I won't…but, why are you going already?" sakura asked watching him zipping his pants up. "Are you just gonna leave like that?"

"Staying wasn't part of my deal with you" he said coldly and left without a word, and not bothering to put his shirt on.

It wasn't like him to feel something for someone. He just fucked whoever he needed, and left without a word. So far, he'd been laid with at least 15 people, doesn't matter male or female, he just fucked the sense out of them. Sasuke always thought that if for some reason Itachi found out he'd been fucking people at an early age, he was going to kill him, so he needed to be extra-careful on getting caught by the wrath of Itachi, or worst; his father and mother's wrath.

He reached his car, threw his shirt somewhere inside, and drifted off. He picked up his phone; it said it was 5:20 and 'new voicemail'. He checked the voicemail;

'hello Sasuke, this is Deidara talking to you, your brother's assistant. He asked me to let you know there has been a change of plans, and that you should be in your home around 6:00. Goodbye'.

"Of fuck…" Sasuke sighed. It would take some time for him to return home, so he just accelerated to 90 m. Itachi didn't liked when he was late so he was going to need to speed things up.

---Chap.2 END

a/n: fuck, this one was longer than I expected. I only liked the fuck-session part :) cause everything else was just trashy talking. Hope next one turns to be more interesting ^_^ and of course, you'll see firearms in the next chapter!

Also for those ones who are wondering 'why isn't there any Itachi x Sasuke relation?' it's because this story is only starting and firstly, I want to make Itachi get laid with other fam. Members :) that way Sasuke will get a little jealous, o something like that…and somehow, Itachi will be force by his desire to fuck his brother :) or at least that's what I'm expecting.

Perhaps in next chapter Itachi will get laid with someone…

Remember to review if you happen to know a good and illegal firearm that can kill someone at a long distance!

(ps: Itachi's car, that Maserati MC12 is such a wonderful car, and I guess it's better than Ferrari…it's price is above 900,000, not kidding! Search yahoo! Images and type 'sport car' or 'sport cars' and you'll find it)

Reviews and flames are both welcome…


	3. Unexpected Circumstances

(I haven't got any review on this story…what a lame. This always happens when I start writing a story with more than 1 chapter, and the funny thing is that then people starts asking me 'Why don't you make sequels?" or "Can you continue this?" well, here's the answer; no one reads them, so I don't bother on writing them. This is the first, and the last one I'm gonna keep writing. The rest of my work will be one-shots only, as I've said before)

Unexpected Circumstances

Sasuke was able to make it in time. He parked his Ferrari, and before going out, he putted his shirt on, just to prevent any stupid questions. He then went out of the car.

When he entered the house, he took a look at the clock; 5:50 p.m. He'd took only 30 mins to return; a new record. (school was far away and at normal speed he would take at least 1 hour to head back, plus, it would be more from Sakura's house)

Itachi was sitting in the expensive large couch. "We're going out at 7:00" he said without looking at Sasuke; his gaze directed to three laptops he was currently working with at the same time. It seemed he was tracking someone with them.

"Nh…I'll go get ready" was Sasuke's response before leaving the fancy living room. "Wait" Itachi stopped him.

"What is it?"

"…Why is your hair so messed up?" Sasuke needed to respond quick, or his brother would suspect of him. "Oh crap…I didn't notice. I had a race with some punk outside school" he said while looking to a mirror and combing his hair a little, while looking at Itachi from the mirror as well.

"A race, huh?" Itachi asked. "you sure love to drift…anyway, go get ready" Itachi decided to drop he theme. Sasuke didn't say a word and left to his room. Of course he wasn't racing with a friend; his hair was all messed up for all the turns he'd given in Sakura's bed.

-my, my Sasuke...what are you hiding from us, I wonder…- Itachi thought while he typed some codes on the laptops.

Sasuke took only 10 minutes to bath and get dressed. He was wearing a black ninja suit, with no mask, and lots of accessories that where waiting for something to be attached; firearms. He equipped himself with two long blades; made specially to fit his techniques, two revolvers with silencer, two expensive rifle attached to his back; loads and loads of bullets for every gun he had. He was about to leave his room when his gaze turned to a small red-crimson box he had on top of his black drawer.

He went to pick it up; a long thought made it's way to his mind.

--Flashback--

"Sasuke, you decided to join us one year ago, and my training and teachings to you had given the best of results. I am proud of you, my brother. Today, the day your training has already ended, I want to give you a special present" Itachi said getting out of his car a red box, handing it to Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked eyeing the box curiously. "open it" Itachi said. Sasuke opened the box; a shiny, high-class gold derringer was glowing at his eyes, with the words 'night survivor' burned to it. Sasuke was left without words. It was the first handgun he'd ever owned.

"Let's say that's your graduation present. I was planning on finding you a bazooka with our emblem but, you wouldn't be able to take such a large weapon to school; a handgun is far more easier to carry" Itachi said going inside his car.

"Sasuke, how long are you going to stare? Let's go, we have to kill someone" Itachi said turning on his car. "Okay" Sasuke said and went inside the car; Itachi burned the wheels on the street before taking high speed.

--End Flashback--

Sasuke opened the box and eyed the handgun; he had taken good care of it.

"I guess it's time for you to come along…just in case" he said and putted the gun inside his hip's pocket. He then went downstairs to meet Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"In time" Itachi said getting up from the sofa and handing Sasuke a small communicator. "Just to stay connected. We're gonna split up tonight. You'll take your place, as planned, while I kill the objective" Itachi explained while he equipped himself with an AK-47 and a rifle sniper.

"I know. Who's going to drive the cars while we're out?" Sasuke asked. "Deidara's going with me; you're going alone. By Madara's orders" Itachi explained; he was sure Sasuke wasn't gonna like the fact that Madara was involved in this mission.

"Uncle Madara?...father most be planning something…and why do I have to be alone in the car?" Sasuke commented. "Because father thinks you're good enough to handle things on your own" Itachi replied his question. Sasuke didn't like to work under Madara's orders. Somehow that man seemed to make their work a living hell, but he didn't care right now.

"To fuck with it…let's go" Sasuke said as he leaves the house with Itachi. That night they where gonna use two black 'Corvette ZO6' (sorry about the black color but almost every agent uses a black or gray car, so I think black suits them the most)

"Itachi, everything's ready. While you take down the enemy, I'll take care of the street" Deidara commented the moment Itachi startled his car; Sasuke as well on his own. "Ok. Let's get the shit out of their asses" Itachi said as he burned the wheels and made some drift, disappearing into the darkness of the night; Sasuke followed, but not too close; he was a backup for any intercourses that might happened.

After some minutes of drifting, Sasuke received a signal from his communicator; Itachi. "Sasuke, he's here. Let's begin" Itachi said while Sasuke took a look at his car's tv screen (like those DVD's cars have). They where at the meeting point; waiting for whoever it was to arrive. Meanwhile, Itachi stepped out of the car, and hide himself away from his car, placing his rifle sniper in place. Then he said one last thing from the communicators.

"Listen, Deidara, Sasuke, I'm going to shoot straight into the head, I'll need backup from Sasuke; you'll have to kill their bodyguards, and I think there are around 70; very well-equipped, so you know what you have to do, while Deidara gets out the car an picks me up. Remember the basic point; hide your identity, and 'survive' " Itachi said while Deidara hid the car, and Sasuke prepared himself with the rifles. "This is so gonna turn me on…" Sasuke whispered hearing the enemy's cars approaching.

There where about 30 cars; one in front, the others at back, but close. Itachi aimed his sniper, looking through it, and awaited the car to pass by. When it did, he pressed his finger; a silenced shot was fired, breaking the car's glass. The bullet hit the target's head. The car stopped instantly, alarming the others. Lots of people with different weapons started to get out of the cars, as they screamed 'president Orochimaru!'. It was clear that Itachi had just killed someone really important in the underworld.

Perfect shot. Itachi could see the dead man's guts spilled inside the car and the small pieces of glass.

It was time for him to pick up his stuff, and quick; the bodyguards where heading his way. Before they could even approach Itachi, Sasuke appeared out of nowhere, in front of all the gangsta people, with his rifles on hand. It was so dark that they couldn't see who was standing in front of them; luckily, Sasuke's Sharingan was making it easy. Without any time to waste, he opened fire; lots of bullet parts where falling to the floor (you know, the part of a bullet that's not fired. I don't know how's that called)

Some of them dying, others running and shooting back. They didn't have the change to hit him anyway. Sasuke was constantly avoiding bullets, and shooting as well, while he waited for Itachi to escape with Deidara. "Deidara, get the fucking car out!" Itachi ordered. Deidara came quickly; Itachi threw inside the sniper, while he returned out to pick the item his father had ordered him to bring back; it was an important document that was highly protected by the 'president' of wherever he was. Itachi looked inside the car, that was all soaked in blood from the man he had previously killed; he found it and picked it, returning to his car, trying not to get caught by any bullet. All the while, Sasuke was still killing people back there; there where so much guards that he thought he'll need extra ammo.

The where calling for backup, reporting that some strangers had killed the president. Soon, lot of cars and some airplanes where getting close. Itachi ordered Deidara to drift fast, so the planes wouldn't interrupt him later; he had to deliver the document safely. Sasuke had gotten reed of the guards, while more cars made their way. He quickly changed ammo and waited for other guards to approach; in no shape or form he was letting anyone pass him by. He watched the jets getting closer and he hurried to his car, opened the back door. And pulled out a well-build bazooka. He quickly positioned it, before anyone could get near.

He shoot one time; the huge bullet was faster than any other normal bazooka's bullet. He took down one plane, as easy as that. There where three left, but those started to fire his car and where he was. He didn't got hurt, but his car was fucked. He then took down another jet, all the time running away from their bullets. The cars were approaching, but before they could go any further, Sasuke just blasted the bazooka one more time, taking all the cars at one shot. "Fuck! Yeah!" he yelled as he took down another jet; the other was able to make it's way to Itachi.

"Itachi-sama, a jet is following us" Deidara said driving as fast as he could go. "Fuck, I told Sasuke to get rid of them…and there's one behind us…" Itachi said as he charged an AK-47 and started shooting the plane, not making much damage, thought. Deidara was busy avoiding the jet's bullets, so he wasn't any help right now. Itachi decided to use his bazooka (much more better and faster than Sasuke's ) he waited for the jet to be targeted, and then he shoot one bullet; so fast that they could only see the explosion of the machine.

"This is done; I hope that twerp has succeeded as well…yo, Sasuke, you ok there" Itachi asked, but the signal from the communicators was low. "Fuck…" he thought wondering if his brother was ok. He was starting to think that leaving him alone to fight so many people was a mistake.

Meanwhile, Sasuke Was getting his weapons to the very damaged car; he was out of ammo; all the guns he had where out of ammo, so he needed to get the fuck out of there before more people reached the place; too bad he failed to notice someone hiding inside a car, with a gun on his hand. All Sasuke noticed was the sound of a gun being fire his way, hitting him in one of his lungs. He almost fell to the floor, but before that, he got out his last resort; the derringer his brother had given him, and shoot the fucking man in front of his forehead. His brain flew off his head.

"ahh…shit…oh fuck…" Sasuke said. He wasn't expecting this at all. It wasn't like he'd never been hurt, but in the lungs? He wasn't going to last long with an injury like that. He needed to get out of there fast. There was massive bleeding, so he stepped In the car, and drifted away as his life depended on it, and it sure was. He tried to communicate Itachi that he had finished his task, but the communicator he had was lost. He then picked his phone, calling Itachi, but no answer. He was trying hard not to pass out; he couldn't look straight. Good thing there was no one driving in the street expect him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi had already made it to his house. "Father, here's the document. Report to Madara about it as well." Itachi said simply handing him the document. "and the target?" his father asked once again. "Dead" was his only response before he stepped inside the house.

"Where is your teammate?" Fugaku asked, clearly talking about his son. "He should be here any time soon"

"And you left him to fight for himself? Aren't you his teammate?"

"You know, it was your idea to leave him drive alone, and helping him escape wasn't part of my deal. You know the document was important, so I didn't have time to help him" Itachi explained; clearly it wasn't his fault, it was is father's. but his father didn't argue too much anyway; he knew Sasuke was a professional, so he didn't have to worry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Sasuke, he was having one of the worst times; puking blood and trying to hold his injury from bleeding. He was close to his house, apparently, or at least he hoped, cause he wasn't going to last long.

After some long driving home, he was somewhat able to make it; he didn't cared to park the car; he just needed his mother to heal him quick. She was the only one who was able to heal any kind of injuries. "mo-ther…" he said while throwing himself outside the car, crawling to reach the door. For the first time in his life, someone hit his lungs. He couldn't see anything; only blood, and darkness that approached his eyes every second.

But he wasn't fucking gibing up; after all, he was an Uchiha; a survivor, and he needed to endure any psychical pain in or outside his body.

Back in the house, Itachi heard sasuke's car had arrived, but didn't hear the door of the house opening. He looked through his window, just to see the bloody mess his brother was. -Sasuke!?- he though as he hurried downstairs. He quickly got out outside to help his brother, who seemed to be more close to death every minute than reality.

"What the fuck, Sasuke! Why didn't you fucking tell me anything!?" Itachi yelled as he shacked the boy hard, lifting him from the floor. Sasuke couldn't talk by this point; his mouth was filled with blood, and his eyes closing slowly. Itachi suddenly panicked; he had no emotions, but that didn't change the fact that it was his brother, his same blood, that was dying in his harms.

He stomped inside the house. "Mikoto! Sasuke is badly injured! I need you here now!" Itachi yelled, making both of their parents alarm and fly downstairs. "Sasuke!" Mikoto almost yelled, as she began to heal him quickly. She hoped it wasn't too late for the poor thing, because there was a lot of blood loss. Sasuke could merely hear their screams, but before passing out, he let some incoherent words out of his lips.

"I…ta……….chi…." he mumbled, watching his brother one last moment before he closed his eyes completely.

"survive, Sasuke……survive" was the last thing he heard before completely passing out.

a/n: oh god, this is the crappiest story I've ever made…and not to mention boring. I said I was going to write some yaoi here, but I couldn't X( I'm really tired and had to leave it right here. The next one will be better, I promise. Don't review this crap, cause I know is not worth it. I'm so going to bed right now…5:14 a.m. I don't care about anything else right now….zz…! perhaps lemon next time, but not with itasasu (not yet)…

Goodnight….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

---


	4. Break Temptation Free

**a/n: ok, I just wanted to say that today's chapter was inspire after hearing Break Away by the awesome, hot boys from Tokio Hotel. You'll catch the title later when you keep reading. If not, well, here's a little spoiler; Itachi feels somewhat attracted to his brother while he watched his slumber, and if he kept staring at him for long, he might do something bad to him… (don't worry, nothings gonna happen….yet)**

**Warning: hentai lemon in this chapter (ItaxMiko) Uchihacest**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Break Temptation Free

The whole incident has ended; Mikoto had been able to save her son from death. They where all relieved that Sasuke's injury wasn't fatal, specially his brother…for some reason.

Fugaku wasn't amused to see his son still breathing; last time he was just preoccupied that their business might lose a good member. That was caused because of his lack of emotions; like everyone else in their small 'killing' group. He never gave a second thought to the weaklings, and it seemed to his eyes that Sasuke was starting to lose some training; he was definitely going to put Sasuke through hard training again, once he'd woken up.

It was around 7:30 in the morning; Sasuke was still recovering. He hadn't woke up yet. Itachi was there, in his room, with him. He hadn't sleep since Sasuke passed out last night; it seemed that the teen had taken away his slumber. Itachi didn't complain, thought. He was there because his mother asked him to watch over Sasuke for the night, if possible. He didn't hesitate; it seemed unfair to him that after leaving Sasuke fight all alone, he couldn't return the favor, and at least stay with him for the night.

"………." Itachi had thrown himself in the large sofa Sasuke had in his room, listening to Sasuke's ipod touch, waiting for the boy to wake up, so then he'll be able to go and get some god damm sleep.

He already called his assistant, Deidara, and told him he was going to take the day free. He had also called to Sasuke's school and told the teacher he wasn't going to assist today, without gibing any further explanation.

Itachi heard his mother working on the kitchen early, and his father startling his 'Saleen S7 Twin Turbo' sport car; he was leaving to meet with Madara and discuss about the document Itachi brought him last night. Fugaku was a man that worked on some undercover company. Of course, he and Madara where the owners, and not even the strongest force of the government or police force knew about them. They where highly cautious on what they did.

Itachi also had his own company; for some reason he didn't wanted to work in his father's company. He only worked with his father when it meant serial business that had to do with killing. He covered his 'underworld' life by creating high-quality weapons and firearms (all kind of) to the army, FBI, and other government forces. These people didn't knew he was a killing machine, thought. He was restricted to sell his weapons to other countries; the government people wanted his weapons for their unique use; he sold so much of them, that wasn't easy to have a free day knowing that you had to work even Saturdays and Sundays (just sometimes) and the business was winning millions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi lost himself in his thoughts; he was so tired that his eyes where closing slowly. He was falling asleep in the sofa. His mother had already left to work as well, but before she went to Sasuke's room and asked Itachi if the boy had given any sight of waking up soon. Itachi told her no, so she just left to her work. He looked at the clock; 8:00 a.m.

"fuck…" he mumbled standing from the sofa and stepping beside Sasuke's bed. He stared for long at Sasuke's peaceful expression. -…you look so innocent right now, yet you are a killing machine, with blood as cold as north pole…- he thought as he deepened the stare; for some unknown reason, he felt like watching Sasuke's delicate features for eternity. He unconsciously let his hand wander Sasuke's cheek, caressing the soft skin.

He was just like him; same family, same blood, identical features…he reminded him when he was younger. Those loosely bangs resting on his face, while he slowly breathed in and out. By this point, Itachi found impossible to break contact. He wanted to stare at his own younger version until he could fall asleep. He kept wandering; lowing his hand to Sasuke's lips, touching them softly, as not to wake the boy up.

They where warm and moisturized; like if he was wearing some lip gloss, but he wasn't. Itachi lowered his hand to the neck; he could feel the steady pulse of the boy. He wanted to wander more of that flesh, but he knew it was not right, and he himself didn't wanted to go any further.

This is how games starts in his eyes.

Itachi's sexual victims starts like this; he would seduce the person he wanted to go in bed with, play with the person's features, until lust covered his mind, them he would fuck them senseless to the very extreme point of bleeding. Itachi always liked it rough. But in no way or shape he was ever going to let someone control him; he was in control all the time.

He was starting to feel the annoying thing he feels when he sees someone worth his fuck; and that was Sasuke. For fucks sake, if he ever dared to do something to that boy, he'll kill himself. Itachi might be a monstrous fucking machine, and he might had sometimes seduce some family members, but not Sasuke; ever.

His thoughts where sinfully loosing control; he decided to stop touching Sasuke and backed away, not wanting his sick game to go any further. Sasuke was still asleep, thankfully. He returned to the sofa and picked up Sasuke's ipod touch, turning it on; he had forgotten about Sasuke's hot-looking picture that showed up before the artifact could start. Itachi's once calmed mind started working again; he was frustrated now.

He decided not to hear anything, and instead, he though about leaving the room, for his brother's own good. When he was about to leave, a small moan crossed the room. He looked back, to see Sasuke opening his eyes, very slowly. He walked over to him.

"Hey…sleepyhead, you ok?" Itachi asked in a low tone, he didn't wanted to scare the young by screaming or yelling right now.

Sasuke directed his gaze to Itachi. "….am I…dead…?" he asked; Itachi smiled softly. "No, don't be stupid…I wouldn't be here, talking to you, if you where dead, silly" Itachi then felt the need to poke Sasuke's hair, just a little.

"…..survive….." Sasuke muttered; Itachi looked at curious

"what did you say?"

"you…told me to survive…and I tried to…well, at least I think I did…" Sasuke said while he rubbed his eyes and looked to his side table; the clock marked 8:40 a.m.

"Oh fuck….late for school" he said trying to get up, just to be held down by his brother firm hand. "You're not going anywhere…at least not like this" Itachi said while he pointed Sasuke's injury, or what was left of it. "…oh yeah, I forgot about that" Sasuke said while putting a face of an innocent angel; which he wasn't.

Itachi couldn't resist that look. He needed to get out before it got worse. "Um, listen, I'm not going to work today, so you might call me if something happens. I'll be in my room trying to get some rest and…think you're gonna be ok on your own?" Itachi said already stepping outside the room. "Yes, I'll be fine…" Sasuke said while he reached for his LCD remote and turned it on. "Good…" Itachi said closing the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi went to his room, straight to his bed. He didn't mind changing his clothes, all he wanted was a god damm rest. He made himself comfortable, before drifting to slumber. He just hoped that after waking up, all thoughts of Sasuke would be gone.

~~THE DREAM~~

Among all the weird things Itachi saw in his dreams, the last images running down his head where Sasuke's. He dreamed about last night, when Sasuke came home all injured, and weak. Then he dreamed about next morning, when he started to caress Sasuke's soft skin and all.

"Sasuke…are you awake?...." he said in a husky tone, moving his hand further down the teen's chest. He was unable to stop. Sasuke didn't answer; he was asleep. The moment later, Itachi found his hand had already reached Sasuke's pajamas. He was telling himself to stop, but his sexual nature wasn't reacting. He sinfully slide his hand inside the warm cloth, feeling some mini curls, playing with them. Sasuke gave a small squirm; looking more attractive than he already was. Itachi watched carefully, while his hand slipped down, instantly grabbing Sasuke's soft length. Sasuke then gave a soft moan, making Itachi's own cock twitch--

~~END~~

Itachi opened his eyes instantly, not believing what had just happened in his head. He quickly remembered everything; he had touched Sasuke and the boy had moaned…

That's when he felt his cock twitch…again. He quickly looked down; he wasn't hard, thankfully…but in progress…

"Oh fuck, this has to be a fucking joke…" he said getting up and reaching his iphone. It was 10:00 a.m. he made his way trough the firearms and bullets he had on the floor to the door, going out.

He went to see if Sasuke was ok. While he reached Sasuke's room, he thought about the dream he had this morning. He felt uneasy, so he just decided not to think about it.

He reached Sasuke's room, and quietly opened the door, as not to wake the boy up if he was sleeping. To his surprise, he saw Sasuke walking to his bathroom, while taking off his bathrobe, giving Itachi a complete look of his back's tattoo and his firm ass, before closing the bathrooms door behind him.

Itachi quickly shot close the door, without making any noise, and quickly left to the living room. He wasn't planning to see that, and now the image of Sasuke's sexy-firm ass was constantly showing up in his mind, making Itachi shudder. He didn't liked this at all, he was going to get a hard on for sure. He needed someone to distract him, someone he could call to come by, and to fuck his/her brain out of him/her.

It seemed that at that moment, God had made him a miracle; he heard a very familiar car noise making it's way to their house. He went outside to greet his mother. "Why are you here so early" he asked, trying to keep a cool tone.

"I decided to take the day off, since I'm not concentrating because of Sasuke…is he alright?" Mikoto asked. "Yes…he's fine. He's taking a shower right now, so I think you shouldn't bother him" Itachi said leading the way for his mother to enter the house.

Once inside, they lead their way to Sasuke's room, just to see if he had finished. "I told you, but you wouldn't listen…" Itachi teased. Mikoto decided not to interfere with Sasuke and left his room quietly. Itachi was waiting her outside; he wasn't planning to enter that room for a while.

"So, how's been the day for you?" Mikoto asked Itachi, who replied her with a simple "boring". Itachi was feeling the throbbing inside his pants; all because of Sasuke's ass wandering in his head. "mother…I'm sick…" Itachi mumbled; Mikoto looked at him weirdly. "Oh, is not like you to tell me how you're feeling, but…what is it, does your head hurts?" Mikoto asked. "oh yes…my head hurts…it's throbbing so much right now…I can't stand it…I need relief… "Itachi turned his husky voice on; Mikoto quickly knew what he was talking about. "your 'head' hurts, and you want me to relieve it?" Mikoto asked, the same way Itachi was talking to her.

"Let me make myself clear; you WILL relieve it" Itachi said, turning Mikoto around and eating her in a fierce tongue-battling kiss; Mikoto didn't even hesitate to pull back. This wasn't the first time Itachi did this, so she wasn't surprised. "Let's go to the basement room…don't want…nhh…Sasuke to find out…" Itachi said while he worked his tongue inside his mother's hot cavern, while they made their way to the basement; Itachi already getting his shirt off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi closed the basement door behind him; Mikoto was already laying herself on the fancy bed, naked, while Itachi undo his belt. He was already hard, and it wasn't because of his mother's beautiful body, but because of Sasuke's picture in his head.

-fuck…I'm going to get this little brat's image off my head…- Itachi thought while he pulled down his pants; his erection was visible even with his tight boxers on.

"Nhh…Itachi, your father won't be pleased with this…" Mikoto said while Itachi scrambled up in the bed; his mother already tearing apart his boxer.

"Hey, those where new….and besides, father doesn't need to know…" Itachi said while Mikoto kneeled down in front of him, ready to suck. "He will notice…" Mikoto teased. "I don't give a fuck…he won't mind. Now, suck me off" Itachi mumbled; Mikoto grabbed his dick with one hand, while she licked the tip, teasingly. Itachi groaned at the hot feeling; but he wasn't in the mood to play now…he wanted something fast and raw.

"No games" Itachi's tone was firm; his mother knew it was a warning that he just wanted to do it fast, something she wasn't gonna enjoy too much, cause in times like that, Itachi tended to be brusque and fuck like an animal. So Mikoto didn't waste time; she took Itachi's huge cock deep inside her mouth, to the hilt. Itachi's eyes closed in lust; he sure loved the feeling of his cock being swallowed completely. Mikoto worked her tongue desperately, as she felt the throbbing inside her mouth increasing. She wanted to give her precious son a quick release.

"Oh yes…that it, right there…nnh….damm I am so horny…I want to fuck you already…nnn….." Itachi groaned, as he moved his hips forward to that forbidden cave his mom got. He was going to cum soon, so he accelerated his rhythm.

In less than a minute, Itachi pulled out of his mother's mouth, and started to brutally masturbate himself, as he squirted all over his mother's face and mouth. "Mmmh…Itachi….you taste soooo good…." She teased as she licked the cum away, just to welcome more squirts. Itachi stopped, but still, he was as hard as rock.

Mikoto was licking her fingers in a very twisted way, while Itachi looked hungrily at her; he was so desperate to fuck someone right now. Mikoto instinctively laid on the bed, while Itachi positioned himself in front of her, spreading her legs wide, gaining a perfect view of that cute little pussy that had given birth to him, and that he was ready to fuck.

"Here goes…" he said without preparing his mother; she was already wet from the blow-job session. It had turned them both on. Itachi then entered her raw; non-stop to the very end.

"aaaahhh….." Mikoto moaned loudly. Itachi wanted to cum already, feeling the tightness of that hot pussy surrounding his cock. He didn't hesitate to move. Mikoto threw her head back as he started a fast thrusting rhythm. She was moaning loudly.

Itachi was going even faster if it was possible; he didn't care how his mother felt, if he was hurting her, or if he was pleasuring her. After all, he was a cold-hearted machine that lived only for his own desires. Everything was going right until Sasuke's picture of his tight, sexy ass flashed through Itachi's mind; that's when the devil broke free.

"Ahh….shn….oh fuck…mmm…not now…not him…" Itachi mumbled trying his best to get rid of that dirty, sinful image on his head. If he wasn't able to do it, then he'll finish fucking his little brother, just like he ended doing it to his mother, a long time ago. He kept fucking his mother while self-conscious thoughts roamed his mind.

-why on earth I'm thinking about him in this fucking way, just because I caressed his skin this morning doesn't mean anything was gonna happen…just because I saw his ass doesn't mean I feel the urge to fuck him, after all, that's not the first male ass I've seen in my life…but, fuck…I wanted to rape it at that little moment…I would never low my life to do such; he's not like mother and father. I cannot lust for him…- Itachi thought as he trusted in his mother even harder than before; blood was already coming out of her pussy. "Ahhh!.....ummm!....nhhhgaa!...." Mikoto moaned loudly, trying to suppress the pain Itachi was causing her.

Itachi, in the other hand, was building up another load of cum, just about to let it go and fill the person who gave life to him. He was so lost in his thoughts (about Sasuke because he wasn't able to get rid of them) that he couldn't concentrate on what was he doing. Lust overcame his eyes; desire filled his very being as he came hard, buried to the hilt in his mother's pussy. Mikoto moaned his name loudly as she came as well. Both orgasm mixing up.

Itachi finally felt the urge to rap his brother disappear…but for how long? He didn't know. At least, the image he got from Sasuke wasn't clear in his mind, so he didn't have anything to worry about right now. He pulled out of his abused mother, and got out of bed to garter his clothes, or what was left of them, leaving Mikoto there, naked and panting hard from the little session she had with her son. Itachi didn't bother to put on his clothes; he left the basement room, naked, without saying anything else to his mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi walked through the hallway, naked, just wanting to go to his room and lay on his bed. He might not seem like it, but he was tired. Unfortunately, Sasuke was getting out of his own room the moment Itachi was walking through the hallway. Sasuke looked at him with huge eyes and an easy, readable expression of 'What The Fuck Are You Doing?" on his face.

Itachi couldn't give a fuck, he didn't even made the effort to cover his cock from Sasuke's view. Sasuke stared at him, not daring to say a word. Perhaps it was one of those days Itachi felt his clothes too tight, he didn't know, and surely, he didn't wanna know. His thoughts disappeared when his gaze fell down to Itachi's softened cock; so long and beautiful, and the small black curls above it just made it seem even beautiful than it already was.

"What the fuck are you starring at" Itachi asked while he turned the knob of his door open. Sasuke quickly stopped looking at it. "I'm the one who should be asking that…what's gotten into you?" Sasuke asked, putting a face of 'I don't care'

"Nothing" was Itachi's response before shutting close the door behind him. Sasuke stood there for about 10 secs, then resumed his walking. "Fuck, you and your attitude" he said walking downstairs, all the way thinking about what had happened just now, specially remembering the sigh of that huge, sexy cock his brother had.

"He'd gotten bigger these past years…oh, what the fuck I'm thinking…" he mumbled to himself, snapping away the guilty thoughts roaming around his head. This wasn't the first time he'd seen his brother naked (a long time ago…) so why was now different? He didn't knew, and he didn't want to know either.

Sasuke just decided to let things as they where, not wanting to keep thinking any further, and perhaps start to feel something his name as an Uchiha would be ashamed for.

--END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**a/n: oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!! This didn't go as planned! This is a total crap! Yes I know, no need to remind me of that!**

**This happens when I start writing a chapter, and don't finish it until 2 or 3 weeks later; I loose the main point, so this is what happens, that's why this is crap!**

**Also, I am not a fan of Itachi x Mikoto, that's why I didn't even put effort on writing this one very interesting…I am sorry! :(**

**You can still review it and tell me what you think....please?**

**Thank you very much, and sorry this turned to be a total crap! **

**--Tsurumi Uchiha**


	5. Soul Reaper Training

****

a/n: ok, so I'm here again, trying to pass a writer's block (yeeeah, that's why I've been taking so long to update my stories, which is only one, actually LOL ) I'll be putting effort here, so maybe I'll get out of this blocking state x.x

So far, I've only got…around 2-3 reviews (oh God, I'm killing myself to write this and no one is even reviewing it…:( I feel this sucks) but anyway, thanks for the few who had reviewed so far…I really appreciate all reviews, even if they're flames.

So, let's stop talking shit, and start with the story you guys are waiting to read J By the way, I'm going to peek right where I left of, that way, I'll be able to get some ideas, and make this a little longer.

EDIT: Oh god! Finally Fanfiction decided to fix that bug! I wanted to update this for a long time now, but fanfiction didn't let me login. It said something about a technical error.... whatever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soul-Reaper Training

Sasuke was on the living room, watching the family size LCD, while eating a bowl of mixed fruits. He wasn't the type to eat fruits, but yesterday's injury still hurt him, just a little, and he wasn't feeling very good to eat junk stuff. He heard someone turning the front door's knob, making his nature senses work quickly. He looked to the door, while it was being opened, slowly. Sasuke was ready for whatever was coming. They always had some guns hidden beneath their furniture; everywhere. When the door finally opened, it revealed the shape of a man, who just by looking him at the eyes, you would feel like hell burned through your body.

Sasuke's tension lessened; it was his father.

Fugaku directed his gaze to Sasuke, while he closed the door, locking it with a password machine. (sorry, don't know how's that pass thing called)

"I didn't hear you coming" Sasuke said turning his gaze once more to the t.v. "Well, you know how I am. I'm not the head of the family for nothing" Fugaku answered. "More likely the 'head of the death' I'd say…" Sasuke wasn't going anywhere with this plain chatting. "…Where is Mikoto?" Fugaku asked, directing himself to the hallway. "I don't know, she must be in her room" Sasuke answered again, plainly. Fugaku just continued his walking, before he stopped, suddenly.

"By the way, tonight you're going to spend 3 hours of hard training. Which makes me wonder, why have you lowered your defense so much last night in the first place? You never let something like this happen to you" Fugaku's tone wasn't of concerning, it was far from being nice. He knew Sasuke was injured, yet he didn't care. All he cared about was the rank of his sons as exceptional killer. That's why he was the head of the organization; he didn't care about his family for love. He was an emotion-dead person.

Sasuke thought about an answer, but he just didn't feel like letting this man know what had happened; he didn't even knew himself.

"I'd would rather not talk about it" Sasuke said, turning the LCD off, and directing himself to the fancy balcony. Fugaku didn't asked anything else, for he had just discovered himself that Sasuke's injury was due to a moment of dumbness. This was just going to make things worst for Sasuke tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 9:30 of night. Fugaku was waiting for Sasuke in the training field. He was surely going to beat the shit out of Sasuke today, if Sasuke was weak enough, that is. Sasuke made it in time there; if there was something he had been very well though of, was not being late in his meetings. Today they didn't have to kill anyone, for they're still working on the high- value documents they had borrowed from Orochimaru (who they killed) but Madara was in charge of that at the moment. The funny thing was, that not even the secret of the secrets underworld bases had found out who killed the president of all the gangstas and stuff.

"In time. Now I won't have to make you work extra hard. Let's begin by working up your dodging abilities" Fugaku said; Sasuke already taking position. Fugaku got out his rifle and started shooting at Sasuke; his aim was perfect. Sasuke started doing crazy silhouettes around, dodging his father's angry shots.

"By the way Sasuke! I forgot to tell you tonight's threat; no guns on your part!" Fugaku yelled through all the bullet's sounds. "What the fuck!? That's a dirty play f yours!" Sasuke answered back, as he dodged his fathers attacks. "No buts, motherfucker!" Fugaku kept shooting, but Sasuke wasn't dumb enough to let himself get shot again; not even his early injury cold stop his awesome speed.

He wasn't allowed to hit his father either, because this was defensive training, not offensive. He had to try not to get caught by any bullets for about 5 mins. It had already passed 3. Everything was going well. Soon the riffles stopped. "Well, that's enough for today's defense. Come here" Sasuke did as told. Just when he reached his father, Fugaku slapped him on the face, hard enough to turn his face and make him spit blood.

Sasuke looked at him a 'what the fuck was that for' expression, but didn't spit it out. "That's for slowing up at the last minute" Sasuke bloated his father right now; he wanted to empty a 50 caliber sniper in his face, until it was completely destroyed.

"You know, since tonight's only about defensive, the next round would be enduring pain. You're not allowed to scream nor back away. I'll hurt you badly if you think of dodging" Fugaku said, clearly noticing Sasuke's angry expression.

Great, just great. Sasuke had just barely survived an attack yesterday, and today he had to endure pain; brutal, mind-blowing pain. He just wished that this torture will be over soon. Without hesitating, Fugaku ripped Sasuke's shirt, not allowing any cover for his body. He also had taken out a teaser and a long whip. Sasuke wasn't definitively going to get out of this in a very well state.

Fugaku turned on the teaser, and slammed it to Sasuke's neck. "Hn!!!" Sasuke bit back a loud, painful cry as electricity rushed through his veins. His blood boiled as his father kept sticking the dammed thing on his body, but not enough to make him faint, just enough to immobilize him. Though, Sasuke was resisting like no other human could; by this point, any normal human would be dead. But, we're talking about 'survivors'; Sasuke wouldn't fall so easily for such torture.

After a couple of seconds, Fugaku turned the electric artifact off. Sasuke was already in the ground, unable to move. His eyes burned with rage, as he mentally cursed his father for his methods of training. But wasn't allowed to say anything, so he just shot his father a deadly glare.

"You're doing well, now let's end this session with 100 whips" Fugaku said as he accommodated the whip on his hand, preparing it to slash the flesh out of Sasuke's back. There was no emotion, nor the tiniest concern from Fugaku to his son. There was only coldness. Fugaku smacked the whip really close to Sasuke's still-healing injury, slicing it open. Sasuke made his best not to scream at the sharp pain. He groaned quietly, twisting a little bit, but not enough to cease the pain. Blood spilled on the floor; Fugaku had a twisted smile crossing his face at that moment. He smacked Sasuke's back, piercing through every time he hit the young teen. So far, Sasuke lost count of how many hits his father had gave him at 67. By this point, Sasuke was just a piece of sliced meat, sinking into a pool of blood. He had bit his lip so hard that it was bleeding as well. But yet, he did not hesitate to stop his father; this was just about training, and he didn't have the fucking rights to argue about it.

After some minutes, his father named out loud '100' and pulled away. Sasuke didn't felt pain; he was dizzy from the blood loss. Bruises and slice-open injuries covered his whole body, but thankfully, not to the bone.

"Your training isn't finished yet, but let me say, you didn't screamed nor backed away, and that proves to me that your defenses are very good, also your tolerance to pain has increased this few months" Fugaku said. Clearly, he was expecting this from Sasuke. He hadn't been putted on Itachi's team for nothing. He had been good enough to help Sasuke stand up from his bloody mess. Sasuke still glared at him, not saying a word. He just wanted to get over this already.

"Final thing for today; drills"

Sasuke was shocked. Is there was anything he disliked in this world, was making drills. Did his father wanted him to do military stuff now? He was out of his mind. "Drills? Are you stup-"

"who told you to speak!" Fugaku said loudly in a alerting tone; Sasuke wasn't going anywhere without making drills.

"2 hours. You'll be able to go when you're done" that was all Fugaku said, he turned back and left. Sasuke was now standing there, alone, surrounded by his sweat, blood, and the rain of bullets beyond his foot. He was angry beyond imagination, but he started doing the drills. This wasn't the first time he'd done drills, so he knew what to do. And he knew better than anyone not to go away without making them, even if his father wasn't watching him, he always had an intuition of know if someone was lying to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late. The hallway was empty. Sasuke had finally ended doing the dammed drills, and was now heading to his room, all bloody and sweaty, with his ripped shirt on his hand. He thought about passing by his mother's room, to ask her to heal his injuries, but his father was there, and right now the least thing he wanted to see was the merciless face of him, and decided to take a hot shower and wash away the mixture of sweat and blood that was currently making him feel cold.

As he approached the place, he heard someone's door opening. His gaze landed on the person he hadn't expected to see. Itachi was there; dressed with nothing more than a pair of tight boxers. His body shining beautifully with the small amount of light coming from a nearby window. Sasuke didn't knew what to say at that. It was like his anger had cooled up a bit; he felt very comfortable just by looking at the delicate features Itachi had.

Itachi couldn't stop looking at Sasuke with amusement, thought he didn't showed it. He glared at the open-sliced injuries on Sasuke's body, specially the one that had been done yesterday, which was open again. He felt anger rushing through his veins, as he watched the exhausted boy passing by to his room. He stopped him in the middle of the way. "What was this time?" Itachi asked, Sasuke didn't even looked back.

"What does it looks like? It's training" he said about to resume his walking, but Itachi's firm, yet so gentle grip prevented him from going. "Fugaku went too far this time…why didn't you go to mother so she could heal you?"

"I don't want to see that motherfucker's face for what's left of this day. I'll heal myself"

"You know it's impossible. Do you need any help?" Itachi asked, as he caressed the bloody, sore skin. "You look too beaten up" he said again as he cleaned the blood in Sasuke's lip with his thumb, all the time they locked eyes. Sasuke was starting to feel uncomfortable; Itachi never stared at him this much, and the fact that he was half-naked only made things uneasy for him. He was starting to have that feeling he felt minutes before he fucked someone, and he didn't liked that at all. "I'll be fine. I am always " he said before he forced himself out of that tentative hold. He directed himself to his door, opening it.

"…….call me if you need something" Itachi said before he too entered his room. "I'll see if it is necessary……und…..thanks, you know, for at least caring a bit" Sasuke said before Itachi closed the door. "Don't worry about it…otouto…"

Sasuke and Itachi closed their doors at the same time. How long it's been since Itachi called Sasuke 'otouto' in a sweet, concerned way? That was not like him at all, and Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile that crossed his face at that comment.

--Chap. End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a:n I know this is kind'a random, but I had to get out of this dammed block, I have some good ideas for next one, so I think it's worth it. Sorry for any spelling errors, I don't have the time to fix them. Oh sorry for the BIG letters, but I tried to fix them, and they didn't let me! Stupid fanfiction's document manager...

Also,that 'und' I wrote isn't misspelled, it's just 'and' in German. I felt like writing it that way….

Anyway, reviews will be lovely, thought this chap. had nothing special. What's in store for next one? Well…I think Sasuke might get laid again with some random Naruto character, don't know who, thought…let me know!!

-Tsurumi Uchiha (Bloody Lust)


	6. Deception

**a/n: Oh fuck! I had a good idea thanks to someone's comment :D I'm soooo looking forward to this right now…by the way, for those who are Ita x Sasu hungry, I'm gonna start right where I left of, when Sasuke was about to take care of his bloody injuries…let's say something good's gonna happen :D and Itachi-- **

……**you read the rest!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deception

Sasuke had already prepared a hot bath; the dried blood on his body and the cold air on the room (air conditioner) wasn't making much of a help to him right now. He stripped himself off his clothes, or at least what was left from them, hissing at the cold air again. He carefully stepped inside the huge Jacuzzi, failing to maintain balance, and slipping on the hot water. His sore, still bleeding back hit on the floor. Water splashed everywhere, accompanied with a loud 'TUD!"

"Oww…fuck!!" Sasuke yelled getting his head out of the water. His back burned to no end, as he tried to gain his balance. The once clear water now looked a bit reddish. Sasuke swallowed a breath, then he let it go, relaxing a bit for what was to come; closing up his slice-open injuries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi was sitting on his bed while he worked with two M16 rifles he had damaged some time ago. He couldn't concentrate thought; he was more concerned about the scream Sasuke had recently gave.

-what…I don't know what…I should go and help him…or not…?- Itachi was so lost fighting with his own thoughts that he break an important piece of the gun. "Shit!" he half-yelled half-whispered as he tossed aside the gun and stretched himself on his bed, giving up on trying to repair it. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, just to open them wide at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Ow! Fucking shit!...Arg, damm it!" Sasuke's voice vibrated in Itachi's ears. The boy was going trough some hard pain, and somehow Itachi couldn't stand it, so he decided to stand up, and go to his brother's room and help him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was so concentrated on stitching one of the biggest wounds, that he didn't noticed his room's door being opened. Itachi quietly entered the bathroom. Thankfully Sasuke was looking the other way so he didn't notice.

Itachi leaned a little closer, and that's when he noticed the bloody water. He hesitated for a moment. It was a terrific sigh, if it was someone else looking at it. Itachi was able to made it to the tub. Sasuke was so occupied groaning in pain as he stitched bit by bit, that he didn't noticed the shadow standing behind him.

"I should have known better, not to leave you do this alone…" Sasuke jumped out of his skin when he heard those words. He quickly turned his gaze, and meet Itachi's. "W-what the fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. He didn't make his words rough, it was a common, expressionless question.

"Thanks to your yelling I broke one of my favorite M16's…" Itachi was clearly teasing. "No it's a joke, but seriously I broke my M16…anyway, I'm going to help you stitch those up. If you had gone to mother you won't be going through this much pain" Itachi said.

"I didn't asked for your help" Sasuke spat. He wasn't in the mood to let Itachi help, thought he knew his brother's intentions where good. "Don't be such a pussy and bend your shoulder so I can work it out, since you don't want mother to help you…"

"Forget it…" Sasuke spat again. Itachi wasn't someone to plea when he wanted something, so he just grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and bent it by force, just enough so that it won't hurt the boy. He gained a glare from Sasuke.

"Listen, you can't keep skipping your school forever, you know…and besides, I'm only trying to help you. Why do you act so defensive?" Itachi was right. Sasuke was acting a little defensive, and he hadn't noticed himself. Sasuke didn't even looked at Itachi anymore, he was now starring at the bloody water. Itachi started stitching the boy ever-so-carefully, as trying not to break him more than he already was. He couldn't help but think how delicate and vulnerable Sasuke looked just now…he wanted to embrace him at that moment. He wanted to comfort him, to touch his delicate features, he wanted to make Sasuke feel happy.

They both remained quiet. The room's air seemed to get thicker at the minutes. Sasuke would occasionally make some squirms here and there…but not enough to make Itachi worry. "Being a little quiet, aren't we?" Itachi said as he stitched another wound. Sasuke just nodded. He was at a loss of words at that moment. Itachi noticed, and that somehow that made him smile slightly.

"So how are you going to hide this tomorrow at school?" Itachi break the silence, giving Sasuke a topic so he could speak something. "Don't know…don't care, anyway. I'll wear a jacket" He said as he tried his best not to let his voice shake. He didn't wanted to let Itachi know that he was actually liking the feeling of his hands caressing his bruised skin. But Itachi was a master at this stuff. He knew something was happening, but Sasuke was very careful as not to let him know what was going on.

"There…I think that'll be enough" Itachi said putting the needle aside, as he sank his hands on the bloody water, to clean them. Sasuke took a look at his whole body, as he examined his new stitched marks. "yeah…I think it'll be enough…" Sasuke said, going back to his position at the Jacuzzi. "you're not coming out?" Itachi asked as he dried his hands with a towel. "No…I want to relax a bit…my back is killing me" Sasuke said as he tried to massage his own shoulders. Itachi quietly starred at him, so quiet that Sasuke thought he was gone. But he was right there.

Sasuke jumped a little when he felt the soft pair of hands that had healed him before on his back. "Let me help you…" Itachi said very close to Sasuke's ear. He had tried to suppress the temptation of touching that pale, beautiful skin, but his devilish side had temped him to do so. He was a bit concerned about his actions; he didn't wanted to do anything to Sasuke, but the feeling he got last time he saw Sasuke naked, had returned, and this time with much need.

He caressed the skin, massaging every tensed muscle on Sasuke's back, earning some deep breaths from his little brother. "You're liking it, right?" Itachi asked, he wanted to know how would Sasuke react when he answered that question. "yes…you're good…at this…" Sasuke said, trying his best for his voice not to shake. He was enjoying this as he never enjoyed anything in his life. He was starting to have some weird thoughts about it, but he tried his best to block them away whenever they showed up.

Itachi was having the time of his life; he couldn't help but think about his brother in a lot of ways. He was liking it a lot. -when the fuck I started thinking about him this way?...I never thought he could be so perfect…but yet again…this is only for a short period of time…I'll enjoy this while the situation shows up, then it will be history- Itachi thought as he caressed his brother's shoulders, this time gaining a small moan. Sasuke at that moment wanted to mentally slap himself for letting something like that escape from his lips. He hoped Itachi hadn't noticed that. But to his luck, Itachi was quietly smirking behind him.

"Did you say something?" Itachi teased. "I'm ok…I think I've relaxed enough…you can go now" as much as Sasuke wanted this new, strange feeling to continue, he had to stop. This was his brother after all, and he didn't wanted to go any further with it. Itachi knew about it, and all he could do was take advantage of Sasuke's state. He reached to speak on Sasuke's ear and whisper 'Really? I don't think you want me to stop…' he breathed softly on Sasuke's ear, making the teen shiver. By this point Itachi had lost control over his body. That was his weakness. When it means about lust, Itachi always lost control over his body, making his victim eager to be touched; to be fucked. He was now trying to implant that feeling on Sasuke, even if he had to regret it later. It was all his fault for entering Sasuke's room in the first place.

He had to look away. It was too much to take. This just had to stop. -Ok Itachi- he told to himself. -There's nothing attractive about Sasuke sitting there in the Jacuzzi, naked. And you defiantly don't want to pin him down on the floor and rape the shit out of that horny ass-

The tension was becoming unbearable for the brothers. Itachi didn't knew how more he could stand. Sasuke was nervous by the second, and he definitively wanted to stop. He wasn't going to submit into his brother's tempting touch any longer. "Stop it" Sasuke whispered; Itachi paused to look at him with a puzzled look.

"What was that?" Itachi asked as he started to rub around Sasuke's nipples. "I say STOP" Sasuke spit. Itachi didn't stop; he couldn't. He leaned a bit forward, whispering to his hear softly; "'…" Itachi's husky voice was turned on, and quickly latched his lips to suck Sasuke's earlobe. This freaked the hell out of Sasuke.

It wasn't like he'd never done something like it before; sure he had fucked a lot of people, but there was something about his brother that didn't make him feel as comfortable as when he took the job of 'one night stand'. He felt something stronger; something new, and he was afraid to discover it.

"Fuck, I said stop!" Sasuke finally yelled, trying to break free from his brother. But Itachi won't let him go. Instead, he forcefully pulled Sasuke out of the water, pinning him against the floor, climbing on top of him. Sasuke was shocked by the sudden action; he jerked himself and kicked as he tried to get free. Itachi latched his lips onto Sasuke's neck, sucking feverishly.

That's when Sasuke thought everything was over; his brother would have his way with him, and there was nothing he would be able to do about it. -! I got it…- Sasuke remembered something, and that was going to be very useful. As Itachi continued kissing down his body, Sasuke tried to reach for the secret drawer underneath the fancy earthenware. He was able to reach it. Itachi meanwhile was flicking his tongue out and trailed Sasuke's stomach all the way to his length. He was about to suck it, when something cold touched his head, near to his ear.

Itachi stopped instantly. He carefully raised his head, gazing at the cold artifact sticking to his head. "You motherfucking asshole…did you think you could have your way with me like some cheap whore?" Sasuke mumbled, as he hold his finger firmly on the 'mini uzi' gun. Itachi climbed off Sasuke, and Sasuke quickly stood up, gaining his composure as he kept aiming at Itachi. He didn't bother to cover himself, for Itachi had already seen what he had tried to cover before.

That's when Itachi realizes what he had just done; he almost fucked his brother, and now it was too late to apologize. "Sas-…I…I didn't knew what I was doing. I jus-"

"You just let lust overcame your senses, and you where not willing to stop…I don't need any fucking excuses. You thought I was stupid enough to let you do whatever you wanted with me…you where so wrong." Sasuke said, still holding the gun firmly on his hand. He was right. Itachi had let a moment of weakness to overcame his body.

"Look…I'm sorr-"

"I don't want to fucking hear you!"

"Sasuke listen, I-"

"One more word and I'll shoot your brains out"

"…………." Itachi stood silent. He had officially molested his brother, and he wasn't going to be able to fix it.

"I can't believe I ever trusted you…" Sasuke's eyes burned crimson-red as an expression of hatred flashed through his face.

"…You disgust me…" that's all Itachi needed to hear. He didn't blame Sasuke for it, thought. He knew better; he deserved that and much more.

"Get the fuck out of my room, and don't ever dare to speak to me again" Itachi didn't think it twice; he was out of the room the next second after Sasuke had spoken those harsh words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'you disgust me…' was all that flashed through Itachi's mind. He was sitting in a corner of his bed, thinking and re-thinking how he was going to apologize for such immature act. He couldn't stop wandering if Sasuke was ok, but he didn't dare to go back; he had damaged the teen enough already, and probably, he wasn't gonna be able to fix what he had done to him.

-END Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**a/n: holy Christ help me my hips are killing me! I stayed up late to finish this crappy chapter (up 'til 4:00 a.m.) in an awkward position, and didn't move for the whole night. Now my left side of my hips is sore, and I'm cursing the time I had decided to finish this chap. It was hell to write! And I have so many errors that I feel like this had been wrote by a dumb girl…**

**damm, I wish my first language was English L too bad it's not….**

**Hope to hear something from you, my dear readers! **


End file.
